


囚鸟

by AMANDA_577



Series: 心墙 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Forced Marriage, Impact Play, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 宇智波叛乱血腥解决背景：宇智波鼬同宇智波泉结婚前提下的佐鼬囚禁
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 心墙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655044
Kudos: 13





	囚鸟

##  
鼬的眼睛，鼬的锁骨，鼬的泪纹，鼬的笑容，鼬柔软的长发，鼬的一切，他都喜欢，喜欢到快要疯掉了，想把他拆解，咬碎，想把他藏起来，所有人都无法分享他的一丝一毫。  
把鼬推倒在他的跟泉的房间里，这个房间里充满了女人的香气，连失措的看着自己的鼬的枕边，也有那个女人留下来的头发。  
…很讨厌。  
“哥哥会抱她吗 ？”  
十指相扣，像十六岁的最纯良的孩子一样问着鼬，自己在鼬面前总是扮演好孩子，因为这样鼬才会对他笑出来，鼬的笑容这么美，一丝一毫都，不想分享给别人。  
佐助俯下身，舌尖轻轻舔着鼬的鼻尖，肯定很痒，让鼬露出皱眉躲闪的表情，真可爱啊，哥哥居然会在自己面前露出这样可爱的神情，但又因为嫉妒而难以微笑。  
“这里她也亲吻过吗？嘴唇呢？”  
“哥哥不是说好只允许跟我亲吻的吗？”  
吮吸，鼬的脸颊因为常年的工作皮肤不如他一般白皙无暇，他的嘴唇总是苍白的，深深的泪沟显得疲惫，但咬着他的薄薄的唇时，所感受到的质感，跟自己想象中一样。  
“明明小时候答应过，只许跟佐助接吻，连这都忘记了。”  
“唔…”  
唇舌侵入喉口，佐助有意封住了他唇舌之间任何一丝气流的通过，鼻息喷在对方的脸颊上，跟哥哥是负距离的时刻，哥哥的口腔好烫，气息也灼热，是在发烧吗？  
如果哥哥不生病的话，果然是难以轻易得到他的吧，这样说服了自己，又徒然生出暴怒，在面对鼬时，他总是不确定自己是天真还是暴戾，唇舌交缠，原本是轻轻的，极温柔，忽然因为发火，他用力的咬住了鼬的嘴唇。  
“额！”  
鼬的嘴角被咬破了皮，流下了鲜血，佐助笑起来，把鼬的血抹在他的脸颊上，现在鼬的脸颊变得血水淋漓了，但还不够。  
佐助稍微坐起身来，看着胸膛起伏的，被自己压在身下依然在喘息的鼬，抬起手，狠狠的一巴掌。  
鼬被扇得别过脸去，脸颊边的发丝混着血水粘在脸上，他的半边脸浮肿起来，佐助露出了微笑。  
“知道自己做错了什么吗，鼬。”  
“如果要生孩子的话，为什么不能跟我一起呢？”

##  
因为做了那样的梦，早起在盥洗间待了很久，不管是内裤还是被子，床单都变得粘乎乎的，佐助把脏了的所有物品扔进洗衣机内，看着轰鸣滚动的洗衣机发呆。  
半响，抬起手捂住自己的脸。  
因为昨晚被告知了那样的消息，所以才会做这样的梦吧。  
“佐助，泉已经怀孕了。”  
时间仿佛在那一刻停滞了。  
佐助愣在那里，期待那是自己的幻听，但鼬搂着泉的手，泉抚摸着还看不出形状的小腹害羞的样子，都让佐助明白了发生的事。  
明明知道作为夫妻，这种事总有一天会发生，然而，不想接受，不想承认，说不出恭喜，连看到哥哥微笑的脸，都觉得难以呼吸，心脏刺痛。仿佛是在那一刻起，再也伪装不了纯良的弟弟，再也无法贪恋鼬的温柔，也明白鼬以后的温柔，再也不可能只对着自己一人。  
心中的强压着的黑暗面，却在睡梦中显露无误，在梦中，对鼬做的那些肮脏的事，看着鼬在自己身下痛苦的样子，疼痛的样子，因为自己而一次次呻吟的样子，仿佛压抑已久的阴暗面破土而出，让佐助微笑出来。  
“我从来都不想…做你的弟弟。”  
在梦里，从身后搂住汗水淋漓的鼬，在他的身体里进入得更深，分享着热度和疼痛，把吻印在他修长的后脖颈，又不满足似的，狠狠的啃咬，直到鼬的肩膀上全是被自己咬出的渗着血的牙印。  
“你为什么就是不懂呢，鼬。”  
梦里的鼬无法反抗，也无法回答。

##  
父母在佐助七岁时因为任务事故过世，连父母的最后一面佐助也没有见到，从那之后起，十三岁的鼬鼬承担起了扶养佐助长大的任务。  
对佐助而言，鼬是他的哥哥，也同时是父亲和母亲的化身，是佐助对爱的全部定义，是佐助的一切，对于佐助来说，世界上再也没有比鼬更好，更完美了的人了，鼬是如此的温柔，如此的优秀，如此的爱着他。  
兄弟二人一直一起住在宇智波本宅中，鼬身为族长的直系子女，又是暗部成员，工作十分繁忙，看到了哥哥的辛苦，佐助也暗暗立下了将来一定要进入木叶警卫队帮助哥哥的心愿。  
终于，在鼬成年那年，他成为了宇智波新任族长，而佐助也在成为中忍之后，顺利进入了木叶警卫队。  
看似一切都在往好的方向发展，佐助因为能够稍微追赶上哥哥，与哥哥共同努力而干劲十足，在十五岁时便升任了警卫队副队长，然而在佐助高兴的回到家，想把这个消息告诉鼬时，却在家里的玄关看到了女人的鞋子。  
鼬成为族长以后，各家大族的女儿都对鼬这样年轻才干的一族族长伸出了橄榄枝，甚至还有别国的大名之女送来的照片，然而鼬每次都只是看过，就放到了一边。  
鼬的行为让佐助产生些“鼬不会结婚”的侥幸心理，然而在榻榻米上对坐着，看着坐在自己对面的鼬牵着泉的手的样子，佐助的心里凉成一片。  
宇智波泉。  
从很小开始，泉就跟鼬相识了，鼬或许比较迟钝，佐助却从小能感觉出泉对鼬的喜欢，正是如此，小时候的他总是在鼬和泉待在一起时，用哭的方式引起鼬的注意。  
每一次，鼬都会离开泉把注意力放在自己身上，这让佐助十分高兴，后来长大些，发现鼬与泉一直都只是普通朋友关系，泉也是个善良友好的女孩，佐助对泉的敌意也渐渐的收敛了。  
但佐助没想到，鼬最终选择的结婚对象，却是她。  
“我已经与泉订婚了，佐助。”鼬的声音一如既往的温柔，“下个月，泉就会搬到我们家里来。”

##  
从与哥哥的二人生活转变，被迫接受了家里多出一个人的三人生活。  
之前，佐助总是以“怕黑”为理由，时不时的缠着鼬要一起睡，鼬也不会拒绝，任凭佐助八爪鱼似的搂着他睡觉，然而泉嫁进来以后，鼬跟泉住在自己的房间里，佐助再也说不出理由，让鼬陪他一起睡了。  
泉的确是很好的生活帮手，早晨当佐助醒来时，泉总是已经准备好了所有的饭菜，即使鼬很细心，但忙碌的工作不能让他总是处处体贴佐助，每当佐助出任务归来磕磕碰碰的受伤时，泉总是会叫住佐助，细心的为他处理伤口。  
泉的一切都让佐助想起曾经的美琴，甚至饭食的口味也有几分相似，泉也是优秀的忍者，佐助想，怪不得，哥哥会选择她作为自己的妻子。  
总是试图说服自己接受泉，却一天比一天更为痛苦。  
因为她这么好，所以哥哥爱着她吗？  
在哥哥心中，会把泉跟我比较吗？  
哥哥怎么能当着自己的面对另一个人微笑。  
…  
越来越浓重的，不甘，焦虑，嫉妒，在表面平和的三人生活里越发生根发芽，佐助明白，鼬跟泉都是真心对待自己，但自己却无法真正把任何一个与他分享鼬的人，当做自己的家人。  
知道这样的自己很自私，很低劣，却无计可施，除了鼬之外，谁都可以舍弃，但只有鼬不行。  
这样勉强维持着的三人生活，终于在鼬和泉对他宣布，家庭中将会迎来新成员时，让佐助最后的理智崩塌。  
…维持不下去了，扮演鼬乖巧的弟弟这种事。  
佐助想，要是看到鼬温柔的抚养另一个孩子长大的模样，自己会嫉妒得疯掉吧，到那时候，自己究竟会做出什么事，或许连自己都不知道了。  
…  
把洗干净的床单从滚筒里拿出来，扔进干净衣服的篓筐里，在泉走进来时，转身离开。  
必须逃离，已经一刻都无法忍受了。

##  
作为宇智波的族长，鼬虽然同时担任着名义上的木叶警卫队队长，然而由于暗部的工作更加繁忙，实际上掌管着警卫部队的人是副队长佐助。而鼬把木叶的事务放在宇智波之前的行为显然引起了警卫队员的不满。  
实际上，在佐助的常年工作过程中，他能明显感觉出，许多族人，甚至是绝大多数族人都对鼬担任着宇智波族长一事的不满，却受制于鼬的强大而被迫承认接受。  
在佐助看来，气量狭小的族人不满年轻强大的鼬来统领他们，所以自己更要帮助鼬治理族人，警卫队员都知道两兄弟感情极好，从来不敢在佐助队长面前说鼬半点不是。  
佐助虽然在进入木叶警卫队之后，一直只保持着中忍级别而没有继续去参加上忍考试，但在多次任务实战之中，他自行开发出了S级忍术麒麟，证明了佐助真正的实力已经达到了准影级水平，虽然比起拥有万花筒写轮眼的鼬还稍微逊色，但在族里，佐助显然已经站在了除鼬以外第二位的位置。  
在不知鼬底细的族人看来，只要佐助站在他们这一边，就能顺利发起对那个效忠木叶的宇智波鼬的挑战。在之前佐鼬感情极好的情况下，所有人都明白想要挑拨离间几乎是异想天开。  
但自从宇智波泉怀孕以后，佐助便以任务繁忙为理由，几乎两个月没有回本宅而是住在警卫队宿舍里，连鼬或者是泉来看望他，都选择避而不见，在听到别人谈起鼬时，表情也颇为僵硬。  
所有人都看出，这对兄弟之间出现了隔阂。  
在外人看来，佐助显然是因为鼬将要有自己的继承人，而使得自己作为弟弟继承鼬的族长之位一事希望破灭而对鼬不满。因此，只要能用宇智波族长之位作为砝码，并告知佐助当年的真相，佐助一定会放弃支持鼬，而站在他们一边吧。

##  
佐助久久的坐在警卫队长办公室内，一遍遍回想着刚才部下告诉他的，当年的真相。  
“您的父亲和母亲，也是上一任族长与族长夫人，并非死于意外事故，而是被您的哥哥宇智波鼬亲手抹杀。”  
宇智波一族在当年曾经举全族之力，齐心协力想要反抗木叶，实行叛乱，在族内高手宇智波止水死去后，大家把希望寄托于族长富岳一家，然而在实行叛乱的前夜，富岳美琴被自己的儿子，宇智波鼬亲手斩杀。  
“宇智波鼬，是暗部埋伏在宇智波的间谍，却让我们以为，他是宇智波一族埋伏在暗部的间谍，”宇智波八代，这个当年叛乱的主谋之一，曾经败于十一岁宇智波鼬手下的男人咬牙切齿，“正是因为宇智波鼬背叛了宇智波一族，我们才会失败，这样的人，却让他成为了宇智波一族的统领！”  
宇智波佐助的耳朵轰轰作响，他几乎快要听不见对方究竟在说些什么。  
“他是木叶的走狗，在之前的岁月里，我们只能忍受他的统领，但，佐助队长，您让我们看到了希望，您是有机会超越他，成为我们一族真正领袖的人！”  
“宇智波鼬拥有了自己的后代后，就会抛弃您，佐助大人，您应该协同我们一起实行叛乱计划…”  
“说谎…”  
佐助的脸色变得极其苍白，这些天因为过度工作而虚浮的黑眼圈让他看起来极为憔悴，他大口呼吸着，像是嗓子中氧气稀薄。  
“我是，不会相信你们说的话的，你们都在骗我…”  
那么温柔，那么好，那么完美的鼬，在自己心中就像神一般的鼬，被自己如此爱着的鼬，怎么可能，骗了他这么多年。  
不可能…  
那些温柔，那些爱，所有的一切，只有自己才能享受到的鼬的全部宠爱，难道都是虚假的吗。  
可是对方还是不管不顾的说了下去。  
“鼬在当年给我们所有人看了他杀死富岳和美琴的月读影像，全族正是因为如此而被他勉强震慑，佐助大人，您难道不想为杀死你父母的凶手报仇吗？！”  
“…别再说了！”  
佐助声嘶力竭的吼着，捂住了自己的耳朵。  
气喘得越来越厉害，眼前变得越来越黑暗，佐助倒在办公桌上晕了过去。

##  
“骗子。”  
鼬倒下的时候佐助准确的接住了他，鼬的身体很轻，比佐助想象中得轻得多，他几乎用单手就能拦腰接住鼬。  
佐助放任自己仔细地，痴迷的端详着失去意识的哥哥，拔出了插在鼬手臂上的针管，药水被注射进鼬的体内，然而凭借鼬的能力能轻易的躲开，然而他根本没想躲开。  
怀着最后的希望找鼬过来对峙，然而问话的结果却是鼬平静的话语，仿佛他已经在内心演练这个时刻无数次。  
“我所做的事，与八代他们所说并无区别。”  
“…你为何要这么做，给我一个理由。”  
佐助觉得自己的嗓音在发抖，他把双手交握，放在办公桌之后，慢慢从抽屉里抽出针筒，这是一种对身体几乎没有害处的迷药，佐助痛恨自己到这种时候，还不忍心对鼬下手。  
“对不起，佐助。”  
鼬的声音很轻，很平静。  
佐助放任自己端详鼬的容颜。  
几乎两个月没有见面，他比两个月之前看起来更瘦了，肤色变得更为黯淡，佐助看着他微微颤抖的睫毛之下的黑印，抬手轻轻的抹过，像他一次又一次在梦中对鼬做的那样，他用手指轻轻的抚摸着鼬的面容轮廓。  
他的皮肤很凉，一点温度都没有，如果不是知道他还活着，或许会疑心在自己怀中搂着的，不过一具尸体。  
或者说，鼬的确“死”了，从这一刻开始，鼬在忍者记录档案中的记载已经变成了因意外任务而亡的死者，而佐助怀里的这个人，再也不是宇智波的族长，宇智波泉的丈夫，木叶警卫部队的队长，暗部队长，他失去了他在世俗中一切的显赫身份，因为他已经死了。  
佐助慢慢的把鼬的身体靠近自己，让他的头垂在自己的肩膀上，当感受到鼬的身体与自己相贴时，他原本因为痛苦而积累的压抑感忽然减轻了些。  
他忽而露出了笑容。  
这个人，从现在开始，只属于宇智波佐助一人。

##  
“你们想干什么？！”  
宇智波泉想要阻拦警卫部队进入宇智波本宅，但她根本阻挡不了正规的警卫部队成员，泉一脸惊吓，直到她看到成员簇拥中的宇智波佐助，她像怀着希望似的喊着佐助的名字。  
“佐助，你们…”  
“哥哥死了。”  
佐助的一句话让泉的脸色瞬间苍白。  
“哥哥在任务中牺牲了，从现在开始，作为哥哥唯一的直系亲人和宇智波警卫队副队长，我将全面接管他曾经的职务。”  
旁边几个警卫队成员给泉看了宇智波鼬的牺牲证明，泉一眼都没看，她一直愣愣的看着佐助，忽然双腿一软，跪倒了下去。  
“鼬君他…死了吗。”  
佐助冷眼看着她，泉是他法律意义上除鼬以外唯一的亲人，但现在，法律意义上的鼬都不存在了，他对泉的感情淡漠如同陌生人一般。  
“所以我们必须进入，搜查前任族长相关的遗物，请你让开，泉小姐。”  
宇智波泉像是刚刚从迷茫中恢复过来，她还想阻拦警卫队成员进入房子，却被对方的身体带着，重重的摔在了地上。

##  
双眼和身体同样被封锁的宇智波鼬感受到了微微的光亮，有人从阶梯上走了下来，他感觉到有人走到他身边，一个触感抵在他的唇边。  
“喝吧。”  
是佐助的声音，原本因为干燥而皲裂的嘴唇感到了湿濡，是水，鼬喝了几口，又因为看不见黑暗中的水杯被呛得咳嗽起来。佐助耐心的等待着鼬的咳嗽声稍微平复，他把空掉的水杯放在一边，解开了封在鼬身体和双眼的封印。  
鼬的身体在封印之下一丝不挂，原本忍者可以利用查克拉保持身体的温暖，但对于被封印了查克拉的鼬来说，无论是利用查克拉自保还是保暖，他都再也无法做到。  
现在的鼬，只是一个人偶。  
他的身体因为寒冷而微微发抖，佐助把鼬搂进了怀里，鼬无法反抗，因为佐助对他设下的简单暗示性幻术他都无法抵御，当佐助吻他时，他主动张开双唇，当佐助拥抱他时，他会反手抱住佐助的背，当佐助进入他的身体时他也不会反抗，只是眼里因为屈辱而流下眼泪。  
鼬无法说话了，他是他一人的金丝雀。  
佐助搂着鼬的双腋，让他坐在自己的腿上，分开他的双腿，用手一边抚慰着他的下身，把嘴唇凑到鼬的耳边，如同闲聊一般，轻轻对鼬说着耳语。  
“宇智波泉流产了，鼬。”  
从得知鼬杀死父母的那一刻起，他再也不愿意叫他哥哥。  
鼬的身体微微的发颤，不知道是因为佐助的话，还是因为佐助在他下身抚慰着的手。  
“她流了很多血，差点就死了呢，现在身体也很不好，在卧床休息。”  
“因为知道你死去了，那女人天天的流泪呢。”  
佐助抚慰着鼬的手背上也感受到了鼬的泪滴，很滚烫，与此同时，鼬的身体像是因为快感而颤抖得越来越厉害。  
当鼬的下身越发挺立时，原本温柔的抚慰着鼬的佐助的手指堵住了他的铃口。  
“还不行哦，鼬…”  
佐助用另一只手拉开自己的裤子，没有任何润滑，把早已挺立的欲望捅入鼬的后穴。  
怀里鼬的身体一瞬间变得僵直。  
“很疼吗，疼就喊出来吧。”  
佐助恶趣味的那么说着，明明知道鼬已经无法说话了。  
鼬流出的血浸润了欲望的通道，让佐助的进入稍微顺利了些。  
啃咬着鼬的背，像梦中所预想的那般，撕咬着鼬薄薄的一层皮肤，鼬的身体虽然瘦，因为常年的忍者训练，薄薄的肌肉每一块都很漂亮，比佐助想象中的还要好，只是越发消瘦了，腿骨搁得佐助发疼。  
“你会对她做这种事吗…”  
鼬的身体很紧，即使有了血液的润滑，做爱对两个人来说都极痛苦，佐助被夹得很疼，可他还是用力挺动着，而在鼬的下身几乎爆出青筋时，佐助也依然不让他释放，像是某种刑法，双方都清楚，性爱不过是一场对峙。  
不知过了多久，有滚烫的液体从鼬的面颊落下，佐助以为那是鼬的眼泪，却闻到了血腥味。  
佐助停止了律动，就着分身埋入鼬身体里的姿势，把他的身体翻转过来，面对着自己。  
在黑暗中，利用查克拉视物，能清楚的看到鼬满脸的汗水，与嘴角不停淌下的鲜血。  
“怎么，痛到把嘴唇都咬破了？”  
佐助抬起那只按在鼬分身上的手，鼬终于释放了出来，因为多日的营养不良，他的精液一点气味都没有，稀稀落落的留在佐助的手心里，手指上。  
鼬喘息着，双手抵着佐助的胸膛，但他无法抗拒，佐助因为鼬的喘气声也骤然情动，终于释放在鼬的身体里。  
“唔…”  
射精后的空虚感，让他选择抬起手，把怀里消瘦的人紧紧搂住怀中，他们的身体依然紧紧相连着，气息都交织在一起，每一寸体温都与彼此分享。  
“怎么就不能怀上我的孩子呢…”  
佐助自言自语的说着。  
在自己怀里颤抖的鼬，让佐助产生了错觉，仿佛鼬也如同自己需要他一般的，爱着他。

##  
南贺神社地下室的灯重新被点燃，由新任族长宇智波佐助所领导的再度叛乱在族人一次又一次的集会中酝酿着。  
与鼬保守和平的统治风格不同，佐助则是绝对的鹰派，在集会中，他甚至当着所有族人的面，提出“毁灭木叶”的观点。  
“我们所要争取的，不仅仅是村子对我们一族的重视，”佐助冷淡的看着在他面前正襟危坐的所有族人，“不止于此，木叶对我们的打压让我们失去了这么多，只有毁灭木叶，才能消除我们一族的憎恨。”  
“这是…我对残害了父母的木叶的复仇之路。”  
佐助与族内的鹰派共谋反叛之余，他去见鼬，总是在肢体交缠之余，一遍一遍的告诉鼬自己与族人的计划已经到达何种地步，他知道鼬会因为他的决断而痛苦，因而故意一次又一次的在他耳边重复。  
“木叶会被我毁灭的，你就好好的看着吧。”  
鼬的气息越来越虚弱，在黑暗的地下室总是散发出血腥气，这些异常，都被佐助选择性的忽略了。  
又一次集会，在大家发言木叶对一族的压迫而群情激昂的时刻，榻榻米却被打开，走进来的，却是还在休养的宇智波泉。  
她看着正对着她的方向目光冰冷的佐助，露出难以言喻的痛苦神色。  
“你想说什么。”  
族长的发言让所有人瞬间安静了下来。宇智波泉还站在台阶上，她看着佐助，沉默片刻。  
“佐助，鼬君他，一定不希望你变成这样…”  
“鼬是我的仇人，”佐助冷淡的说，“他究竟是怎么想的，都已经与我无关系了。”  
结束了会议，佐助最后一个走神社，不出意外看到了从树木后向他走来的宇智波泉，佐助想侧身走掉，却被泉紧紧的拽住。  
“佐助，我有一些事，现在必须要告诉你。”

##  
“鼬君他…其实在与我结婚之前，就检查出患有严重的病，在那之后他告知了我实情，但一直隐瞒着你，不想让刚刚进入警卫队，工作繁忙的你担心。”  
泉咬着牙，看着脸色迷茫的佐助。  
“生病了，为什么不去治疗。”  
“血继病无法治疗，在作为一族族长刚刚上任的情况下，鼬君也不能让别人看出身体不适，一族里只有从小到大跟他在一起的我知情，为此我主动选择跟他结婚，富岳大人曾经对我们有过婚约，而我也喜欢他，想要照顾他。但鼬君的身体还是每况愈下。”  
泉的眼中渐渐的含满泪水。  
“鼬君不愿自己死后让最珍爱的弟弟承担一族的压力，我们选择要一个孩子，作为族长的继承人。他生前曾经拜托过我，在他去世以后一定要代替他好好的照顾你，所以佐助，我不能看着你继续走在错误的道路上了，这也是鼬君最后的愿望。”  
“我想告诉你的是，佐助，在我看来，鼬君真的比任何人都珍视你，比任何人都爱你。”  
“可他，明明杀死了爸爸妈妈…”  
佐助的声音已然颤抖。  
“鼬君给族人看的月读并不是真相，虽然鼬君的确接受了任务，但富岳大人与美琴大人选择自愿赴死，为了留下你跟鼬君两个孩子，鼬也为了选择保护你而接下了任务。”  
“鼬君因为你的痛苦而内疚至今，但他爱着你的心，从来也没有变过…”

##  
当佐助再次找到鼬时，鼬已经因为失血而昏迷，被佐助紧急送到了医院救治，但鼬的脏器与身体受损太过严重，血继病更是已入膏肓，连纲手都束手无策。  
佐助解除了鼬身上的所有查克拉封印，但解除了封印的鼬只是昏迷着，只有搏动的心跳和查克拉检测仪器能证明鼬还活着，但那心跳也变得逐渐微弱。  
他躺在病床上，还是像一个只剩空壳的人偶。  
佐助抓着鼬枯瘦的手腕，大滴大滴的眼泪落他手背上。  
“哥哥，为什么，什么都不告诉我…”  
选择自己承担一切，让他笑着，被保护着长大，却对哥哥的痛苦，哥哥的一切都一无所知。  
如果能早点知道真相就好了，如果自己能够从不怀疑鼬的爱情就好了。  
可现在，说什么都太迟了。  
俯下身，在鼬耳边轻声说着，眼泪滴在鼬散开的头发里，佐助的眼里只剩下因深爱而变得越发狠的决绝。

##  
“你啊，如果死了的话，我就会毁灭木叶。”  
“所以你不准死去，哥哥…”


End file.
